Metior Shower
by MelissaRM
Summary: 2nd Fanfic! A little Smallville where a metior shower messes with some people just without the desaster. Edward left and never came back, Bella went to collage and was there when the metior shower hit. Now, 20 years later, her friends meet the Cullens!
1. Preface

**Ok, new story. I've been writing this for a while at school. I actually got this idea when I was watching some movie X-Man movie or something. Don't worry; I am still writing Isabella Bielefeld, I just wanted to get this down. This is another one I feel like I will actually finish so I am loading it up as well. **

**Preface**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 20 years. 20 years since _he_ left me, crying in the woods of Forks. It's been 19 years since the meteor shower that changed my life forever.

**Yes, I am kind of getting this from Smallville. There will also be a bit X-Men in here. Review and tell me what you think. It doesn't matter if it's nice or if it's the nastiest of flames you can think of. You'd be surprised where I find inspiration. **


	2. 1 Memorizing Sights

**I'm really sorry about taking so long. I completely forgot all about this story and the fact that I only have the preface uploaded. Oops! Anyways, here you go. **

**Ok, I lied. I still need the annoying little disclaimer so here you go:**

**I own nothing**

**Bella's not mine**

**Smallville's not mine**

**X-men stuff isn't mine**

**PSU is an awesome school and is actually in Oregon, he-he**

**Ok, now onto the story!**

**Bella's POV**

I was at collage at the time, attending Portland State University. I was having some fun and getting grades that put me on the top of my class. I guess you could say that I was starting to recover. Slowly, the hole in my heart was becoming less painful. But, like when you pierce you ear, the hole will always be there. The thing stuck in there is _every_ _single_ memory I have of Edward; the most painful being the very last one of him.

It still hurts to think of him but I am getting used to the pain. I wasn't running from everything that reminded me of him anymore. I even took piano lessons. It seems that I had a talent for it, too.

I was in my dorm room at the collage. I am one of the few people who have a single-room. That's probably because I'm depressing to be around. I have absolutely _no_ social life.

The sight was beautiful. In the distant skies, you could see the meteors falling like a million shooting stars. My ears started to ring but I ignored them, far too memorized by the sight before me to really care. I found myself thinking of Edward, wondering if he was in view of this majestic sight. I found myself wondering if he would be happy that I went to collage, or if he would even care.

I only went inside for a second to grab my pillow. This wasn't the first time I had slept outside at night. Some people called me insane for it but I always woke up if it started to rain. I fell asleep watching the sight. I made a wish that night, a wish that I would see Edward again. I wished that, when I see him, he would be happy with his life, even if I wasn't in it.

**Ok, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon, I swear. And, I do not mean **_**soon**_** as in next week, either. Anyway, review the story and tell me what you think. **


	3. 2 Changes in me

**Ok, I don't own twilight. Blah, blah, blah. **

**All if my new chapters will probably have a preview of the previous chapter. That's more for be than you. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

_The sight was beautiful. In the distant skies, you could see the meteors falling like a million shooting stars. My ears started to ring but I ignored them, far too memorized by the sight before me to really care. I found myself thinking of Edward, wondering if he was in view of this majestic sight. I found myself wondering if he would be happy that I went to collage, or if he would even care._

_I only went inside for a second to grab my pillow. This wasn't the first time I had slept outside at night. Some people called me insane for it but I always woke up if it started to rain. I fell asleep watching the sight. I made a wish that night, a wish that I would see Edward again. I wished that, when I see him, he would be happy with his life, even if I wasn't in it. _

**Bella's POV**

Things started to get weird after that. I started to get faster and stronger without working out at all. My memory improved along with my sense of hearing, smell, sight, and feel. It was freaky and hard to ignore. But, I did… somehow.

I graduated from Medical School on the top of my class. Charlie had already died of a heart attack a year before. I was too busy freaking out about what was going on with my body to really pay attention to the fact that I was the top of a graduating class of 2378.

I was fast like Edward, strong like Emmett, and had the senses of any other vampire. Though, that wasn't it. I was able to become invisible, then take it up another level and go through solid objects—physical intangibility. My mental shield – which I already had and was aware of because of Edward – had become more flexible, giving me the ability to mess with people's minds when I am close enough.

Worst of all, I had telekinesis. Normally, that would have been the coolest thing in the world. But, it's not; not when you can't control it. It's a scary thing – having a potentially dangerous ability like that and not being able to keep a lid on it sometimes.

**Yeah, scary thing. Though, she won't be alone for long. Who am I taking about? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. **

**Review or IM me and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome as long as they are about the story and not some random topic that I can do nothing about. **


	4. 3 Meeting Natasha

**Ok, I am really disappointed about the lack of reviews this story is getting. **

**Thanks to:**

**Cocoloco123****, ****debbie-lou****, and, ****twilight-twins2**** for taking the time to review. Keep it up, please!**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter! **

**PS – I don't own Twilight characters but I do own Natasha, LOL!**

_**Previously: **_

_I was fast like Edward, strong like Emmett, and had the senses of any other vampire. Though, that wasn't it. I was able to become invisible, then take it up another level and go through solid objects—physical intangibility. My mental shield – which I already had and was aware of because of Edward – had become more flexible, giving me the ability to mess with people's minds when I am close enough. _

_Worst of all, I had telekinesis. Normally, that would have been the coolest thing in the world. But, it's not; not when you can't control it. It's a scary thing – having a potentially dangerous ability like that and not being able to keep a lid on it sometimes. _

**Bella's POV**

It was 15 years ago that I met Natasha. She walked into the ER I was working at with her arms covered in burns. She looked traumatized so I was called in. My co-workers say my personality has a calming affect. Try empathy!

"Well, you like a thoroughly wrapped mummy" I grinned as I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Why am I being interrogated?" she asked without even looking at me.

She was panicking on the inside; coming up with at least a dozen escape routs. Then, she went through the events that landed her in the hospital.

On the inside, I was doing a happy dance. I guess being happy wasn't the best emotion for me to have but I was ecstatic that I wasn't the only freak.

"Listen, I know what happened" I sighed, not letting any of my current emotion show.

Her face turned to panic as she looked at me, trying desperately to stay calm. I sent her a wave of calm but it didn't really help much. I caught myself thinking about Jasper, how he would be so much better at this stuff.

"I think it's called Pyrokinesis" I told her quietly. "You control fire but it's hard to do. Trust me, I know it's scary."

"Why should I?" she snapped, glaring at me now.

_How did she find out?_ She screamed in her head. _I'm dead. She's gonna hand be over to the government and they'll think I'm an alien or something!_

As soon as I showed her my telekinesis, she trusted me. She has the speed, strength, and senses just like me. But, she didn't have my other abilities.

Her full name was Natasha Nicole Cornelia. She was born in Volterra, Italy and moved to America with her mother when she was 15.

She's 23, a year younger than me. Though, we both look younger, like we had just gotten out of high school. Her hair is light brown and her eyes are hazel.

**I'm starting to think no one is reading this story. Prove me wrong by reviewing and I'll start uploading more than one chapter a day. It is no difference to me how fast I update – I already know what's going to happen next. **

**Reviews are my coffee and I need energy to upload these chapters. If you don't give me coffee, then I will start falling asleep on the job!**

**Seriouasly, I want at least 3 more reviews or I will not upload the next chapter.**


	5. 4 Elizabeth and Brandon pop up

**Thanks to ****Cocoloco123****, ****debbie-lou****, and ****Hazelnholly**** for your reviews. Special thanks to ****TeganCullen-Black**** for his/her review. They really mean a lot. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

_**Previously:**_

_Her full name was Natasha Nicole Cornelia. She was born in Volterra, Italy and moved to America with her mother when she was 15. _

_She's 23, a year younger than me. Though, we both look younger, like we had just gotten out of high school. Her hair is light brown and her eyes are hazel. _

**Bella's POV**

Elizabeth and Brandon Sherman were the next to join our little group. They ran into us when we were training and were both ecstatic. Within seconds of meeting us, they were our friends. Though, I may have used my powers to make them feel a little less nervous…

Both of them had the speed, strength, and senses. Elizabeth's extra ability was teleportation. All she had to do was see where she was going in her mind's eye and will herself to be there. Brandon's extra ability is self-duplication. He had the ability to create copies of himself. As long as he stays awake, the copies stay 'alive'. Unfortunately, they are prefect copies, even of his personality.

Elizabeth and Brandon are fraternal twins with blond hair. They were born in London, like Carlisle. They moved to Japan where we met them soon after they got their abilities.

Brandon and Natasha quickly hit it off. Within a couple of days, they were making out and acting as if they had known each other for years rather than less than a week.

**Ok, it's short, I know. As anyone whose read my first Fanfiction would know, I prefer to put one main idea on a single chapter. Because of that, I am uploading the next chapter some time today as well. I am trying to put in more detail because it is gonna be a page long at this rate. **

**Anyway, please review. Thank you, everyone has already reviewed this story, and please continue to do so. Don't forget that this is my 2****nd**** FanFic. Feel free to check out my first. **

**Tell me what you think! I can't get better unless I get feedback! Seriouasly, go ahead and flame me all you want! **


	6. 5 Enter Dylan and Virgil

**Ok, please don't kill me. I really meant to update this 3 days ago but my sister sat on my lap-top so now I have to plug it into the TV so I can use it. It takes 2 hours to get that to work! A few times, I gave up, which resulted in this being overly late. Anyway, here you go! If any of you guys have any advice on broken computer screnes, IM me!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

_**Previously:**_

_Brandon and Natasha quickly hit it off. Within a couple of days, they were making out and acting as if they had known each other for years rather than less than a week. _

**Bella's POV**

Less than a year after Elizabeth and Brandon joined, Dylan and Virgil Hawkins joined our little group. Virgil had the ability to control electricity and Dylan had the ability to control the element of air. And, I use the word "control" very lightly; especially when the guy creates an indoor hurricane when he gets pissed off. Of course, the same goes for Virgil.

Elizabeth and Dylan was an _official couple_ within a day. Something just clicked in them and they were automatically glued to each other.

Dylan is the very protective one. He's the first to assume something as a threat and make a mental note to stay away. I am no where near as bad as he is. Virgil is the same but way more carefree about it. Thought, when a threat comes around – like a bear while we were taking a hike in the mountains – Virgil is quick to shock it into submission.

**Ok, please review. I want 5 more reviews before I update the next chapter. Seriouasly, it's not that hard to review! Go ahead and scream at me for uploading late!**

**Review, IM, whatever! Tell me what you think!**


	7. 6 Another problem and 3 new additions

**Yay, another chapter! I don't own Twilight but wish I could. Whoa, this is a longer one! Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and read it! Oh, you're waiting for the hyper author to stop, aren't you? Sorry, go ahead!**

_**Previously:**_

_**Dylan is the very protective one. He's the first to assume something as a threat and make a mental note to stay away. I am no where **__**near**__** as bad as he is. Virgil is the same but way more carefree about it. Thought, when a threat comes around – like a bear while we were taking a hike in the mountains – Virgil is quick to shock it into submission.**_

**Bella's POV**

It was around then that we realized that we were not aging. That was a really unwelcome realization on my part. I really didn't want to live forever anymore, not without Edward. I thought back to my wish I had made on the night of the meteor shower. Seeing as I had eternity, maybe I could make it come true…

Anyway, we all agreed on the fact that we would not be able to stay in the same place for very long. Also, we'd have to start over every time we would move.

Natasha was the one to volunteer Italy. I was wary at first, of course. Half of my mind was screaming that Italy was basically Vampire Country. Though, I couldn't really do anything about it. The Vampire thing is just about the _only_ secret that I have from these friends I consider family.

We moved to Natasha's hometown of Volterra. We all started high school over again, figuring that the younger we started out, the longer we could stay. We all said that we were foreign exchange students from America, which wasn't exactly a lie. Our cover story had a few perks, as well. It gave us an excuse to do a _lot_ of sight seeing.

We met Nymphadora at school. She actually spotted Dylan loose his temper and realized that he was the one who created the sudden draft in the cafeteria. I guess it's a good thing she turned out to be like us.

Like me, Nymphadora Peterson isn't exactly fond of her first name. Because of that, we quickly got used to calling her "Dora" just like everyone got used to calling me "Izzy" or "Bella".

She already had her own group consisting of her boyfriend, Jonathan Tucker, and his little sister, Mariah Tucker. When our 2 groups combined, Mariah and Virgil became a very unlikely couple.

Seriouasly, Mariah is the shyest girl you will _ever_ meet. Virgil, on the other hand, is the loudest, most annoying guy in the world's history. Though, Mariah does a surprisingly good job of keeping him on a short leash. In the same sense, Virgil does a good job of cracking Mariah's thick shell open. All in all, they are perfect for each other.

Nymphadora has the ability to "glamour" or change her own appearance into anything with a heart beat and a brain. Her favorite thing to do to break the ice is transform her nose into that of a pig or give herself a duck's mouth. She's surprisingly good at animal impersonations.

Mariah has the ability to control the element of water. That includes ice, mist/vapor, and liquid water. When you really think about it, her power is really wicked. Though, like me, it isn't just that. She also has ESP kind of like Alice, as well as a type of empathy that is limited only to calming. She also has the ability to speed the healing of wounds, though that's probably connected to her calming abilities.

Jonathan's ability is location. Once he's seen someone once and gotten a good look at their brain waves, he will be able to find them anywhere in the world. Of course, because it's technically a mental attack, it does not work on me unless I don't have my shield up, which is rare.

**Unlike the book, I am going to make it slightly less strenuous for Bella to lift her shield. But, it's still going to be 2****nd**** nature to have it up, especially when she's nervous. Please review! They make me happy! If I am happy, then I update faster on both stories! **

**Oh, in case you haven't noticed it yet, I also have another story. Unlike this one, it has Isabella being Carlisle's little sister who was changed at the same time as him. The characters are the same and most powers and personalities are the same. Go ahead and check it out if you haven't already. It's not that bad for my first FanFic!**

**Hay, anyone know anything about the new Message thing this web sight has now? Is it like Email or something? Please tell me, it's one of the many things bugging me from the back of my head like a fly tickling my freaking brain!**

**Ok, it's time for the hyper author to shut up, LOL. **

**I want at least 6 Reviews before I update the next chapter!**


	8. 7 No more secrets

**Whoa, in the first 5 minutes of going on, I had 43 hits on the last chapter. That's kind of awesome, even though none of those hits included a review :(**

**Anyway, I wanna see how good this chapter is with that. You already hit this chapter so thank you! Now, onto the story. Special thanks to****MyImmortal01**** for my favorite review today. Everyone say thank you to MyImmortal01 because I didn't plan on updating today until I read his/her review. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Previously:**_

_Jonathan's ability is location. Once he's seen someone once and gotten a good look at their brain waves, he will be able to find them anywhere in the world. Of course, because it's technically a mental attack, it does not work on me unless I don't have my shield up, which is rare. _

**Bella's POV**

5 years ago, that's when I was finally able to tell the others about Vampires. Though, I still wish the circumstances behind it were somewhat less menacing.

You see, Nymphadora, Jonathan, and Mariah had already been in Volterra for 10 years so we had to move. For our last little tour of Volterra, Nymphadora signed us up for a tour of the castle. She said that she had been on it about 5 times before so I really dint think about the vampire threat in this city until I opened my mind and read the minds of those around us. What I heard really made me wish I hadn't kept my mouth shut.

Apparently, there are 6 group tours going on at the same time. One of those six are chosen to die. This happens about once a month, sometimes more, sometimes less.

As soon as I realized our group was the one to die, I pulled my friends out. Unfortunately, we were found out. Felix was the one to dub us "the meal to go".

After running around the castle for a couple of hours, a vampire being around the corner every time we turn around, we started to get tiered. So, I requested an audience with Aro. Luckily, he was curious as to how I knew about them and had found our little game to be very entertaining.

"Just give it up" I sighed.

I wasn't surprised that my friends were staring at me as if I had grown another head. The only reason they didn't pull me aside and demand some answers was because we were a little preoccupied with staying alive.

"This game of cat and mouse it a little awkward when the mouse can fight back" I told him.

Aro laughed at my little comparison.

"The way I see it, we are at more risk than you" I informed him.

"Oh?" he asked, leaning forward slightly. "How is that?"

"If we were to tell humans about the existence of vampires, no one would believe us. We'd sooner be thrown into an asylum" I stated. "But, if you were to tell other vampires about my friends and me, we would suddenly be the most interesting hunt. We'd be on the top of everyone's hit list and never get a quiet day again. I've been hunted by a vampire before, it's not any fun."

"Ah, I see" Aro chuckled. "But, I'm sorry to say that we still have laws that must be upheld."

We were suddenly surrounded by snarling vampires. I was mentally slapping myself for being stupid enough to think that Volturi would fight fair.

Mariah was the first target. As soon as Jane used her power on her, I lost it. There's a good reason I keep my cool. I am the strongest, fastest, and most lethal in my group; especially when I am pissed off. And, attacking Mariah who I consider a little sister will definitely piss me off. The same can be said for Jonathan, Virgil, and Dylan.

We won that fight even though we were outnumbered. It took me a while to get myself calm enough to think strait.

Needless to say, Aro never tried to attack us again. Aro and I actually became somewhat close. More insane is that Jane and I actually get along. Apparently, they don't mind that their powers don't work on me. The opposite, actually.

**So, what do you think about the "still not trusted but not completely evil" Volturi? I think I am gonna make Aro a complete kiss-up after his little stunt which will definitely put in some humor later on. **

**Review! As you've seen with ****MyImmortal01****, they make me update even when I didn't plan to!**

**See you soon! :P **

**I want at least 6 reviews before I update again!**


	9. 8 New House

**Thanks for the reviews. Here you go!**

**Ok, this last chapter got 18 hits and 2 reviews in the first 10 minutes of being loaded up. Keep it up, guys! Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Previously:**_

_Needless to say, Aro never tried to attack us again. Aro and I actually became somewhat close. More insane is that Jane and I actually get along. Apparently, they don't mind that their powers don't work on me. The opposite, actually. _

**Bella's POV**

Now, 5 years after our little skirmish with the "Italian Vampire Mafia" as we call them, we are all somewhat close to Volturi. Well… most of us are. Dylan still doesn't trust vampires any further than he can throw them and Jonathan goes into over-protective-brother mode when one of them is anywhere near Mariah. That last one is mainly because Felix's comment about "the meal to go" was mainly pointed at Mariah.

Anyway!

We had moved to Maine. We had been in New York until now. As soon as we got to America 5 years ago, we somehow got dragged into a fight between 2 "mutants". Professor Xavier had invited us to stay at his school as teachers and we agreed. It wasn't like we had made any other plans.

Don't get me wrong, we all loved Xavier's Institute for the gifted – kids like us. It was probably the _only_ school that none of us minded going to. And, it wasn't only because we were teachers there.

"Those kids" I sighed, picking up my extra luggage and looking it over.

Of course, we were never really going to be really separated from that school. After all, they were like us. Though, few of them have the speed, strength, and the frozen-in-time bodies that we have.

I held up the photo album and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my lips. It seemed that our students had given us their own little goodbye presents. Kitty's present to me was a large photo album.

"I wouldn't be surprised it Kitty had put some kind of tracker into that" Dylan grinned from my door.

Kitty also had the ability to go through solid objects. We had only known each other for a year but she quickly became like a little sister to me. Like Alice, she was obsessed with shopping. Nymphadora and Kitty would love to doubt-team me. They would be the ones who would drag me to the mall, sometimes aided by their friends. Damn traitors.

I set my bag aside and put the photo album on my bed. Dylan and I walked to the kitchen where everyone was already eating some pizza. Hay, we may be technically in our late 30's and early 40's but we are still in the bodies of someone entering collage.

After Dylan had finished eating, we started to talk about how things were going to be this time around. Of course, Virgil was jealous of his older brother.

"Not fair, man!" Virgil complained.

**What's the new thing that Virgil has deemed as "unfair"? Review and guess. If anyone answers right, I will update early! If not, I don't really know when I will update…**

**:P**

**The button is down there, guys, press it!**


	10. 9 Jobs&School planning

**This last chapter got 18 hits and 1 review in the first 10 minutes of being uploaded! It's not as good as before but still enough to make me happy! **

_**MyImmortal01**_**was the one to guess it right so congratulations. This update is half for you, the other half is for the other holiday that is today!**

**Happy Mother's Day!!!!**

_**Previously:**_

_After Dylan had finished eating, we started to talk about how things were going to be this time around. Of course, Virgil was jealous of his older brother. _

_"Not fair, man!" Virgil complained. _

**Bella's POV**

Aro had set Dylan up with an internship gig at the hospital in town. Meanwhile, the rest of us were going to be stuck in high school for the thousandth time. Lucky bastard!

"Who's the doc?" Elizabeth asked before taking another drink of her soda.

"Carlisle Cullen" Dylan answered.

I nearly fell backwards but caught myself on the table.

"Seriouasly?" I asked, kind of hoping that I had heard him wrong.

He nodded and I started to snicker. He tilted his head slightly in a silent question.

"Oh man. Mention my name and watch him _squirm_!" I laughed, holding up my soda can. "Remember that coven of vamps I told you about from Forks?"

"Yeah, the Cu-" Brandon stopped their, realizing it.

"Oh man, this is going to be fun" Dylan laughed.

A week later, Dylan took off in his truck while the rest of us took off is Elizabeth's SUV. Jonathan was the one driving.

Natasha and Mariah were going to start out as freshman. I was going to be the only sophomore. Elizabeth, Brandon, and Virgil were going to be juniors. Nymphadora and Jonathan were going to be the seniors.

We were all heading to the office when we were stopped.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice cheer.

**Who's the familiar voice? Review and guess! Come one, its fun! Guess right like **_**MyImmortal01**_**did and I'll update early!!!**

**Either way, I'm not updating until either someone guesses right or I get at least 6 more reviews!**

**To all of you mothers, remember that you are always loved by your children, even when they do not show it!!!**


	11. RIP

_**I just want to say R.I.P Daddy's little Cannibal!**_

_**I didn't know her personally but I have read most of her stories and they were beyond amazing. She was a brilliant author and shouldn't have been taking from this world so early… For yous who don't know what happened she was killed by a drunk driver… So I hope none of you reading will ever drink and drive being the consequences arent worth it…**_

_**DON'T drink and DRIVE!!! **_


	12. 10 Clark Kent

**This last chapter got 5 hits and 1 review within the first minute of being uploaded. That's a pretty fast response, if you ask me!**

**It took some help but MyImmortal01 finally guessed right. I guess it was kind of not fair to have you guess seeing as none of you would have guessed anyone but a Twilight character**

**:P**

**Sorry!**

**Here you go!**

_**Previously:**_

_We were all heading to the office when we were stopped. _

_"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice cheer. _

**Bella's POV**

"Whoa" was the only thing I could say when I turned around. "I think I am dreaming."

They were all laughing. Of course, he was the only vampire Dylan and Jonathan really trusted.

"So, you must be the famous Clark Kent" Natasha assumed from behind me.

When he came around for a visit, Natasha and Brandon were… busy "cleaning" their room.

"Yup" Clark grinned. "Bella's personal body guard."

He pulled me into a half-hug.

"And, apparently, you know a friend of mine" he whispered in my ear.

I read his mind and found out who he was talking about. I must admit I was a little jealous.

"I know all of the Cullens" I told him. "Or, knew… I guess" I corrected myself.

"You have no idea how hard it is to block your mind from Edward" Clark hissed.

"Nope" I agreed with a sweet smile. "It comes naturally for me."

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. Unfortunately, my 1st period was PE which I had with the most hyper of all vampires.

**Ok, guess the vampire. Unlike the last one, this one should be easy. I am willing to bet that this update will be way faster because the first person to guess will be right, LOL. **

**So, review and guess. And, if you guess the right person, I will update. And, on the off chance that none of you guess right, I will still update because I am kind of addicted to this story.**

**:P**

**PS – I have made my own community!**

**It's for stories of Renesmee leaving for whatever reason and her return to her family. **

**So far, I have 2 stories in the archive and NO staff members!**


	13. 11 Alice!

**16 hits and 2 reviews within the first 15 minutes of being updated! The first 2 were also guesses as to who the person was and they were right!**

**People who got it right:**

**Hazelnholly**

**Anna Banana Montana Savannah**

**-xXxBlonde ambitionxXx-**

**Cocoloco123**

**MyImmortal01**

**jacksp518**

**Just about everyone who guessed got it right. So, here you go, this is for you!**

**It's not my longest chapter but it's sure as hell not my shortest! **

_**Previously:**_

_The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. Unfortunately, my 1__st__ period was PE which I had with the most hyper of all vampires. _

**Bella's POV**

She walked close behind me as I walked to the track. Today, because it was the first day, we were just jogging around the track for a while.

We were almost to the track when I decided to open my mouth. There was no one around, at least not close enough to hear.

"Do I know you?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder casually. I had a believable look of curiosity on my face.

"Don't even try, Bella" Alice told me. "I've already seen this."

I gave up. It wasn't as if I really wanted to keep this a secret from her.

"I guess this is when I get an avalanche of questions, huh?" I sighed.

"I'll leave the big questions for lunch" she told me. "So, how have you been?"

"Good" I told her. Then, I remembered one thing I am still a little peeved about with them. "Though, I do wish you guys had told me a little more about Volturi."

We had just gotten onto the track, everyone was already walking around.

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at me in shock. I waited for her to recover but she didn't so I took matters into my own hands.

"Hello" I called, waving my hand in front of her face.

She was still frozen, staring at me as if I had just grown a 3rd eye on my forehead.

"Alice, I've still got a heartbeat" I reminded her.

She grabbed me by the shoulders as if _I_ was the one freaking out.

"What happened?" she demanded.

I ducked out of her grasp and put one arm over her shoulder. After a while, I didn't have to drag her anymore. But, I was kind of enjoying the fact that I was dragging a vampire along.

"One of my friends signed us up for the castle tour. She had already gone on it a few times before so none of us thought anything of it" I shrugged.

"Bella" she warned.

She wanted answers that I wasn't exactly giving her.

"Well… 1 of the 6 groups are chosen and… well. The luck o' the Irish is sticking with me. Anyway, it turned into a fight where we all _kicked ass_!" I snickered. "They had just fed, too."

"You… you fought Volturi?" she asked slowly, in shock.

"Yup" I grinned.

She let her head fall onto my shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" she groaned.

"I didn't mention you guys and Aro's power doesn't wok on me so you guys are safe" I told her, looking away. "Though, if you guys do have any trouble, come find me."

"No" she gasped, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "You're not leaving, not again!"

I made a mental note not to suggest me leaving to Alice.

"In case you forgot, you guys were the ones to leave me behind" I reminded her. "Though, if you pull the disappearing acts again" I grinned, pulling her closer with more strength than of a human. "I can have John track you down."

"Who's that?" she asked curiously.

"One of my group" I explained. "He's going in as a senior."

"Ok, I lied" she told me. "What happened? You're supposed to be 38."

**Let's see if you guys have been paying attention so far…**

**What **_**did **_**happen? **

**What made her this way?**

**What will Bella say and how will Alice respond?**

**More importantly, how will Edward respond to Bella being immortal anyway? Even more importantly, will Bella take him back…?**

**Does he already have someone else?**

**Tell me!**

**FALLOW THE ARROWS AND PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE END! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Press it!**


	14. 12 Explanations and death threats

**It was a weird day all around when I updated that last chapter. It was 5 hours until the first hit was placed on that chapter. It was even longer until the first review was made. **

**Though, I didn't really notice until the next morning. I was running around the house like a chicken with my head cut off (no offense to chicken-lovers) trying to get ready for a big band concert. **

**Even weirder is that, right now, that last chapter has 11 reviews. That makes it the most reviewed chapter in this entire story! Yeah, it's a small number but it's enough to make me impressed. **

**Fun Fact: that last chapter was -- so far -- the longest in this chapter in this story. It was 1000+ words! I guess that might have had something to do with the number of reviews I got...**

**Ok, I know that this is a shorter chapter but bare with me here. I just got accepted into Youth Corp and also have finals starting next week. Things are gonna be hetic and -- no offense -- my writing is gonna be VERY low on my priority list. Sorry, people, but that is how life works. Unless you are homeschooled or are out/not in high school, I am sure you have finals coming up soon as well. **

**As for the first few questions, the title of this story should have been a dead give-away. **

_**Previously:**_

_"Ok, I lied" she told me. "What happened? You're supposed to be 38."_

**Bella's POV**

I guess I should have seen that one coming.

"We… don't really know" I admitted, looking away. "Xavier thinks it has something to do with the meteor shower."

"Xavier?" she echoed.

"He's a professor in New York. He runs a boarding school for people who are… different" I said the last part quietly. Though, of course, she heard it.

"So… what's up with your body?" she asked. "You don't age but your heart still beats."

"Yup" I agreed. "I still eat, sleep, and bleed. I'm strong like Emmett, faster than Edward, and have the senses of any other vamp" I grinned. "Also, my skin is more resilient and my bones are nearly unbreakable by human means."

"By human means?" she echoed.

Oops.

"Clark broke my arm once during a training session" I shrugged, trying to play it down.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

A few heads turned our way. Though, they looked away after a second.

"You know him?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Clark Kent?"

"I take it he should watch his back for a while."

"I'll kill him!" she yelled.

_Note to self – Go to Clark's funeral._

**Ooh, Alice is pissed!**

**Will she really kill Clark or will Bella step in and save his ass?**

**Do you want him to get his ass kicked for hurting Bella that time? I won't kill him but I'll have him get beat up if you want me to…**

**Review and tell me what to do! **

**The last chapter got 11 reviews. Let's see if we can beat that…**

**The button is down there in green letters that say:**

**REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**


	15. 13 Dead man walkng!

**Oops, I kind of forgot to check the status for the last chapter. Oh well. At the moment, the last chapter has been hit 195 times and has 15 reviews. That's makes it the most reviewed chapter in this story so far. Wanna try for higher?**

**Sorry about the late update. Finals are starting up in school and my computer is shifting to study-mode. Though, don't worry, I'll find time somewhere to update!**

_**Previously:**_

_"I'll kill him!" she yelled. _

_Note to self – Go to Clark's funeral._

**Bella's POV**

"I take it this isn't the best of times to join you lovely ladies" Clark grinned.

He jogged up and put both arms around us.

"Better run, Kent" I grinned. "I don't need to use my powers to know that she is livid."

Of course, Clark didn't budge.

"What's the big deal?" Clark asked Alice. "She was lucky it wasn't her neck."

Alice was snarling by now.

"Oh?" I grinned. "Perhaps we should see about that."

"Does your house still have that decked out basement?" he asked me.

When does it not?

"Yup" I popped the 'P'. "Tasha, Jean, Kitty, Scot, and I built it last month. Marcus, Jane, and Felix popped up when we were done and 'tested its safety'" I used air-quotes at the last part.

Clark was cracking up.

"Stole the first run-though, did they?" he asked.

"But, Jane paid me back by helping me prank Aro in Iraq" I told him.

Clark froze for a second. Then, large grin slowly creped across his face.

"You were the evil genius behind the Fart Machine Prank!" Clark snickered.

I nodded and Clark lost it. All eyes were on us while Clark was rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Emmett will be having kittens when he finds out that it was you" he laughed. "Did Logan find out?"

"He and Hank helped me build it" I told him. "The Professor was just grinning every time we saw him."

"Please tell me you are not turning into Emmett" Alice begged.

"I'm the Ace" I grinned, winking at Clark.

Alice was confused.

"DJ's the King, Dora's the Queen, Hawk the Jack, John's the 10, and Tasha's the Joker. Bella, however, is the Ace-up-the-sleeve" Clark explained with a grin. "She's the one who wins the game."

I'm the idea person who, by the way, was the one to come up with the idea for a Fart Machine. Of course, the people around him didn't exactly know he was vampire so it was even better.

"So, how do you 2 know each other?" she changed the subject.

"Bella was taking some R and R in the forests of Canada. At the time, I had just woken up. I… uh…" he tailed off, scared for his life.

At least he knows when to shut his trap.

"You… what?"Alice growled.

**Ooh, should Bella start making funeral plans for poor old Clark? Or, does it turn out that little Bella was able to hold her own against a newborn vamp? Is Alice gonna let him live long enough to make up an excuse for whatever he did or is he a dead man either way?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Oh, and I have another story out. It's kind of my 3****rd****, but I wrote it a long time ago. And, I mean a LONG time ago. Anyway, it's kind of depressing when you only have 32 hits on the entire story and it's been up for a few days. Go ahead and read it, or just click on it so I have more hits. **

**Don't worry, I have that entire story written out already so updating that one is more than easy. Check it out or I'll take it down!**


	16. 14 Fight without fighting

**This last chapter got 28 hits and 1 review in the first 3 minutes of getting put up! YAY!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

"_So, how do you 2 know each other?" she changed the subject. _

_"Bella was taking some R and R in the forests of Canada. At the time, I had just woken up. I… uh…" he tailed off, scared for his life. _

_At least he knows when to shut his trap. _

_"You… what?"Alice growled. _

**Bella's POV**

"I know how to fight without fighting" I told her.

She was confused. I knew I was talking in riddles right now and this is the kind of thing that could not be explained with mere words.

I threw my arm over her shoulder, wrapping my mental shield around her and getting inside her head. There, I showed her my first encounter with Clark. I showed her the fallowing 3 months where I helped him attain the Vegetarian diet. It didn't take very long. I guess you can say I shoved my memories into her head.

When she came back to reality, she was staring at me in disbelief. When she recovered, she had that look in her eye.

"Bella… would you mind doing me a favor?" she asked me with a slight grin.

"Arm wrestle with Emmett?" I guessed.

"Yes!" she sang.

I matched her grin with my own.

"I planned on hunting y'all down and-" I froze.

Clark was roaring with laughter.

"I really have spent way too much time with Rogue!" I laughed.

Clark was nearly rolling on the ground. Alice was laughing as well, though still confused on who I was talking about.

"I guess that explains the piano!" he laughed.

"That was actually Edward's fault" I corrected him. "I wrote that song that I taught you when I was in Med School."

"You went to Medical School?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, twice now" I told her. "Natasha's dragged me to Law School once as well."

"What about that lullaby you played for the institute when I was there?" Clark asked. "When did you write that?"

Alice suddenly had a vision. She got that far-away look but she kept walking with us. Then, a grin came across her face.

**What's with that grin? What kind of prank did Alice come up with now?**

**Review and give me suggestions on what it should be like!**


	17. 15 Esme and Carlisle

**The last chapter got 14 hits within the first 2 minutes of being updated! That's really good!**

**I am happy to say that school is out so no more getting up at 6:00am every morning. Though, that means that I start working at my summer job where I end up getting up at **_**4:30am**_** every morning! So yes, it's gonna suck, but at least I'm gonna get paid for working my ass off. **

**Here's to summer!**

**This one is actually 2 chapters, but I decided not to torture you with making it 2 short chapters. Thought, it isn't long, it's better than it was intended to be. Here you go!**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously:

_"What about that lullaby you played for the institute when I was there?" Clark asked. "When did you write that?"_

_Alice suddenly had a vision. She got that far-away look but she kept walking with us. Then, a grin came across her face. _

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

We all took the rest of the day off. We went up to their house which was identical to the one they had in Forks. It was even decorated in the same way.

"Edward threw a fit when he saw this" Alice told me.

"Alice?" Esme called from the kitchen. "What are you doing home from schoo-" she stopped mid-sentence, seeing me.

"Yo" I greeted her with a 2-finger salute. "Miss me?"

"Bella!" she squealed.

She wouldn't let me go for 2 hours. Carlisle was called home early and I was all grins when he showed up with troubled look.

**

* * *

**

Normally, I would stop here. I was actually about to. But, I decided that all of my chapters should be at least a hundred words or so. So, here you go!

* * *

"Looks like his new intern has been torturing him" I grinned.

I hid behind the door so that it would hide me until Carlisle closed it. If possible, I would have said that his heart stopped when he saw me.

"Boo" I grinned.

"It's the ghost of Christmas past" Clark sang in a ghostly voice.

"3, 2, 1" Alice counted down.

"BELLA!" Carlisle boomed, grabbing me and spinning me around like a mad man. "I must be dreaming! Oh Bella, we missed you so much!"

"And Christophe is no where around" Clark grinned.

"You sure about that?" I joked.

Carlisle was like that for at least an hour.

**

* * *

**

Christophe is actually a friend of mine from LA. He acts like an idiot and tells everyone (including me) that he's mental. I actually believed it and still kind of do. He's hyper as hell and usually gives me the type of welcome that Carlisle gave Bella.

**Anyway, please review. I still need help with Edward and Bella meeting. I know I am going to have them be alone and I still need Bella to pull some kind of a prank on him. It's not going to be a completely evil prank – she's not going to pretend to be someone else's or anything. **

**Please review!**


	18. 16 Missing Bella

**Sorry about the long wait but, for the last few days, Document Manager has been 'out of service'. It's been doing that a lot lately and it's really starting to bug me. Oh well, we work with what we have.**

**Wow, that last chapter was 500 words even!**

**The last chapter had been up for 2 minutes and it gets 43 hits and 4 reviews. Do you guys sit in front of the computer and wait for the thing to tell you that one of your stories has been updated or something?**

**If you do, you're a poser because that's my thing to do, LOL!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"BELLA!" Carlisle boomed, grabbing me and spinning me around like a mad man. "I must be dreaming! Oh Bella, we missed you so much!"_

_"And Christophe is no where around" Clark grinned. _

_"You sure about that?" I joked. _

_Carlisle was like that for at least an hour. _

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

My Bella, my beautiful Bella. I never forgot her face when I left. It was so very pained. I told her I didn't love her, and that I never did. I told her that being with her wasn't right for me, wasn't right for my family. That, by far, was the worst and most painful lie I have ever said in my immortal life.

The sound of her crying echoes in my ears even now. I remember her on the ground, crying, sobbing my name, begging me to come back. Every new day is torture. But, I deserve that torture.

No, I deserve so much worse. Death is too good for me – that is my only justification for living right now. Well… as alive as possible for a vampire.

"Hay, Ed" Emmett called.

It was already lunch. As usual, I had been a daze all day. Actually, I've been in a daze for the last 20 years. My family all sat around me, trying their best not to think about my beloved Bella.

"Maybe Clark had to hunt" Rosalie offered.

That's when I realized that Clark and Alice were gone. I could tell by their minds that my family didn't know where the 2 were.

Jasper called Alice just before lunch ended, being a nervous wreck without her by his side.

"I've got a _big_ surprise waiting at home!" was Alice's ecstatic response.

Those words were going through his head for the rest of the day. Thought, that was mainly because they came from his mate's lips. The rest of my family was trying to figure out what the surprise was.

We all drove home. Rosalie and Emmett were right in front of us in the jeep. We don't only use my Volvo because there are now 6 to drive back and forth.

**

* * *

**

Ok, this one was a little hard to write. Usually, I need to be in a depressed-like mood to write something like this so I hope it's good enough. The point is—Edward's a depressed, lifeless zombie without Bella.

**The first 5 to review get a preview of the next chapter! **

**Come on, who doesn't like a sneak-peek at the author's favorite chapter?**

**What's the big surprise? Anyone who guesses right will also get a preview of the next chapter – which is going to be kind of on the long side compared to my others. **


	19. 17 It's ok now

**I was planning on waiting but… oh well. I already sent out previews as the first 5 reviews came in so, as to not torture you, here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"I've got a big surprise waiting at home!" was Alice's ecstatic response. _

_Those words were going through his head for the rest of the day. Thought, that was mainly because they came from his mate's lips. The rest of my family was trying to figure out what the surprise was. _

_We all drove home. Rosalie and Emmett were right in front of us in the jeep. We don't only use my Volvo because there are now 6 to drive back and forth. _

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

As soon as I heard that song, I froze. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper froze as well.

Someone was playing the piano.

Someone was playing one of my pieces.

Someone was playing Bella's lullaby.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I panicked. How was he going to react when he saw me? He probably moved on. What right did I have to throw myself back into his life?

He was coming, I could sense it. I bolted to the corner of the room and became invisible. A part of me wanted to run away like a scared rabbit. But, a bigger part of me wanted to see him. Just see him with my own eyes.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

The room was empty. But, her scent was lingering in this room. There was no mistake about it. I would recognize it anywhere.

I fell to my knees as the memories attacked me. I had given up on trying to forget them long ago. I welcomed the memories _and_ the pain they brought with them. But, somehow, the pain wasn't as bad right now.

"Bella, my love" I spoke in a whisper, my voice breaking. "Please, forgive me…"

Someone was suddenly hugging me from behind. I switched to instincts, the ones I have not used for 20 years.

"If I am dreaming, I never want to wake up" my angel smiled with tears of joy pouring down her cheeks.

I already had my angel cradled in my arms as I sat on the floor.

"Bella" I said her name over and over, still in complete shock.

"It's ironic, really" my angel laughed into my chest, hugging me tighter than should be possible. "I look all over the world for you for years only to find you by chance. I think I might have died somewhere along the way and went to heaven."

"Yes" I agreed.

She sat on my lap, completely unaffected by the obvious temperature difference in our 2 bodies.

"And was sent back down as an angel" I added, kissing her forehead.

I pulled her into another tight hug which quickly turned into a kiss. That kiss quickly became very passionate. All control of my human instincts went out the window. The vampire instincts were overruled by the fact that I was a man.

It was a wonder to me how I managed to actually understand what I was hearing around the house. I was too busy paying attention to the angel in my arms.

Clark – _Dude, you'd better not hurt her!_

I briefly wondered why Clark was so protective of Bella. Though, that thought only lasted a split second. As long as he wasn't a threat, I didn't care.

Rosalie –_ Oh man, this isn't possible! She's human yet looks the same!_

Rosalie was happy, but still confused. I was a little confused myself, but I didn't care. As long as my angel was in my arms, I didn't give a damn.

Esme –_ I haven't seen him this happy in far too long._

Of course she was happy to have Bella back with us. Not only was she the one that kept me happy, she was also Esme's daughter. I didn't doubt that Bella was Esme's favorite amongst us.

Clark –_ I know you can hear me, you lying bastard!_

What the hell was that for?

Bella laughed into my lips. I could feel her smirk. I quickly returned the smirk with my own.

"I think Clark just figured out that you and Eric are the same person" Bella chuckled.

Bella – _Please don't leave, Edward…_

It was faint but I still heard it. I heard my angel's thoughts. Though, it was only the 1, it was still _something_!

I held her tight as soon as I realized what she was afraid of. She still wanted me! She was afraid that I would leave. Could I really blame her?

"I will never leave again, Bella" I whispered into her hair. "Bella, my angel, my love."

"I never stopped loving you, Edward" she told me the words I wanted so badly to hear.

I crashed my lips into her and she returned the force.

I let my head drop to her shoulder as I lightly kissed her neck.

"Bella, I should have never left" I whispered.

"It's ok now" she whispered back.

She fell asleep a while later. I looked out the window to see that it was already dark outside. Wow, time passes fast when you are in heaven.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I am going to check on this after work tomorrow just like I did today. The only reason I updated so soon was because the number of reviews put me into a good mood. If the same thing happens tomorrow, I'll do the same. **

**So, you review = me in a good mood = faster update = you're happy = you review = me in a good mood**

**See, it's a circle!**


	20. 18 Phone call madness

**Wow, that last chapter was actually the longest in this story!**

**I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter because this is where it gets to the point where I've been wanting it to go from the beginning!**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously:

_She fell asleep a while later. I looked out the window to see that it was already dark outside. Wow, time passes fast when you are in heaven. _

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

Edward had already laid Bella down in the guest bedroom. Seeing as they've been talking for hours, I wasn't really surprised to find that she had fallen asleep.

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. This is Dylan Hawkins, your new intern at the hospital" he sounded nervous, almost to the point where that statement could be considered a question.

"Oh, hello" I greeted him. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Bella was."

"Bella is here" I told him. "I'm sorry; we completely forgot to have her call home. She's asleep right now. Would you like me to wake her up?"

Edward shot me a death glare that seriously made me fear for my life.

"No, that is alright" Dylan told me with a chuckle. "Is Edward available?"

Edward held out his hand and I gave him the phone.

"This is Edward" he answered in a professional tone.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

This stupid boy had better make this fast. He was keeping me away from my angel.

"I am going to go out of character here and give you some useful advice" he said, sounding irritated now. His tone quickly changed, but still had an undertone of anger. "You might want to turn Bella's phone on vibrate or turn it off. The Xavier kids tend to call at night and I wouldn't doubt the Professor can sense Bella being surrounded by vampires."

It sounded like a warning, but a threat at the same time.

"How did you know we were that?" I demanded.

Clark snatched the phone out of my hands.

"That you, King?" he asked.

"Hay, Kent, good to see you" the boy chuckled. "Do you mind watching out for Ace?"

"No prob'" Clark chuckled. "Be sure to remind 10 that Ace is the strongest."

"Roger."

Clark tossed me the phone. I tossed it back to Carlisle and bolted after our newest member. He was in the living room when I tackled him to the ground.

"Talk!" I demanded. "How do you know Bella? Who was that? How do you know him?"

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Edward was already pissed. Clark then remembered how he broke my arm in that training session. Edward completely lost it.

**

* * *

**

Who should save Clark?

**Do you want him to get bit or hurt?**

**I know he'll heal fast but…**

**Review and tell me what you want to happen. I won't kill him, but I will still make it interesting!**

**Fallow the yellow brick road**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Wait, this isn't yellow**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**What the hell, this is freaking black!**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review and pretend it's yellow!**

**LOL**

**:P**

**\/**


	21. p

**Ok, I know this isn't a new chapter but… oh well. This is what happens when I get bored. It's not freaking pretty, LOL!!!**

**I have a community up called Renesmee Lost and Found, go and check it out!**

**Don't I have any Renesmee-lovers out there?**

**This is the place for stories about Renesmee being taken away from her family for whatever reason. Sadly, I only have about 4 up, so, check them out. Please tell me if you have any suggestions, please tell me!!!**

**Go ahead and scream at me! Just please check out my community. What else do you have to do?**


	22. I'M BACK! Did you miss me?

**Yo, guys!**

**I am now back home from a session with the Northwest Youth Corp. That basically means that I've been camping for the last 5 weeks with 12 people I didn't know until at least the 2****nd**** week. I had to survive that time with no phone or computer, not to mention only one shower a week. Though, I'm back now and loving my computer. **

**Updates will come in soon. This AN is more of a **_**'YAHOO, I'M BACK, FANFICTION!' **_**thing. Anyway, see you soon, people. Keep an eye out for updates/ the possible new story!**


	23. 19 Defending Clark

**Ok, I know it's gonna take a lot for you guys to forgive me. there's not much I can say to defend myself. I'm a very evil author, so guilty of prioritizing my schoolwork before my duties to FanFiction. Forgive me!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Edward was already pissed. Clark then remembered how he broke my arm in that training session. Edward completely lost it. _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I used my telekinesis to pick Edward up by his feet but he was still thrashing. He looked like a wild animal, trying to kill Clark even though he couldn't even reach him.

"Stay away from Bella!" Edward snarled, having gone completely savage.

"You hurt her worse than I did!" Clark yelled up at him.

Edward's feet were now firmly planted on the ceiling. His thrashing hands were about 5 feet away from the now-standing Clark's head.

"I wonder how long it will be until he realized that he is…" I grinned as I passed Emmett on the stairs, trying my best not to laugh. "You ok, Clark?" I called.

"What are you doing up?" he asked me, ignoring my question.

"Logan had a cow when he overheard that I was surrounded by vamps" I laughed, holding up my phone. "Though, he cooled down a bit when I told him that you were one of them."

"Glad to hear that the old man still remembers me!" Clark chuckled.

"Hay, what's going...? Holly shit!" Jasper had just spotted Edward.

"I think his feet are stuck" Clark grinned.

"Yeah, they are melted to the ceiling" I confirmed, somehow not laughing my ass off.

"No, Bella" Alice said, hugging Jasper's arm protectively.

"Aw" I whined, putting my lip out and giving her the puppy-eyes.

Jasper was confused and slightly worried, probably sensing my 'gonna have fun' mood. Alice was just giggling.

I started to swing Edward and fake-drop him, catching him a foot or so from the ground.

Clark, Alice, Emmett, and I were all laughing our asses off. Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were trying their very best not to laugh. They were not doing a very good job, though.

"Ok, ok, put be down, put me down!" Edward begged.

I was contemplating asking Carlisle is it was possible for vampires to get sick. I decided to go ahead and ask just for the hell of it.

"Carlisle" I called.

"Yes?" he responded, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Is it possible for a vampire to become sick?" I grinned. "I mean, you guys do drink blood so there is something in your stomachs."

"Bella" Edward whined.

I still hadn't stopped with the fake-drops and stuff. Poor Edward.

"No attacking Clark" I told him sternly, all serious. "I have done _far_ worse damage to him."

"Yeah" Clark agreed irritably. "Like not telling me about the _demon_ of Volturi!" he hissed with venom in his voice.

"I told you not to piss her off" I defended with a grin.

"Yes. But then you and Kitty go down and take a _slingshot_ to _Demetri's_ _ass_!" He was nearly screaming.

As if on cue, Emmett starts laughing his ass off again to the point where he falls over. If he were human, he'd have to change his pants.

"I never said that _I_ couldn't piss them off" I grinned. "Besides, Kitty was bored after a long flight."

"So you decide to piss off a vampire." Clark had gone into big-brother mode, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a skeptical look.

"More like annoy" I corrected.

"The Volturi Guard!" he added.

"I would have gone for Caius if I didn't have Kitty with me."

**Edward's POV**

I was trying my best to ignore the thoughts of my angel being in danger. Then, I saw Clark's memory of Demetri turning around and lunching for Bella.

She had already put me down. I bolted and wrapped my arms around her as if there was still a danger of her being attacked.

"Bella" I sighed, digging my forehead into her neck and hair.

This was pure torture. It was days like this that I wished I was not gifted with the curse of mind-reading. It doesn't have a freaking off-switch! The thought of her being in danger terrified me like none other.

"Way to go, Bella!" Emmett cheered from his spot on the stairs.

I would have shot him a death-glare if I wasn't so comfortable with my head in my angel's hair.

All of my family (aside from Clark) was thinking of how they missed Bella and her affect on me. Though, I really wanted to throw something at Emmett for his train of thought.

"Emmett…" I warned.

He answered me with an innocent smile.

* * *

**Ok, here you go. Like it? Hate it? Don't give a crap? Review and tell me what you think about it!**

**I have new stories uploaded, too. This is going to be one of the only ones not complete, and that'll change soon!**


	24. 20 Phone calls

**Hay, just a warning. There is another chapter before this that I'm pretty sure most of my usual readers have not seen, seeing as only 78 people have read it. But, oh well. **

**Here ya go!**

_**Previously:**_

_All of my family (aside from Clark) was thinking of how they missed Bella and her affect on me. Though, I really wanted to throw something at Emmett for his train of thought. _

_"Emmett…" I warned. _

_He answered me with an innocent smile. _

**Bella's POV**

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and his face in my hair. I wasn't cold at all, though I knew that his skin was freezing compared to my own. I was perfectly content with staying like that for a few more hours and he didn't seem to mind, either. After 30 years, all I wanted was for him to hold onto me and never let go.

"So… I still don't get it" Rosalie admitted. "You're supposed to be 39 years old!"

"Frozen at 19" I grinned. "Way cooler than being a vampire."

"Oh, really?" Emmett grinned.

"Yup" I popped the 'p'.

"She'd kick your ass, dude" Clark told him seriously.

Emmett and Jasper both started to laugh.

_Damn older brothers_

Whoa, did I just call them my older brothers? Well, they kind of are, but…

Alice was suddenly grinning ear to ear. I didn't know weather to be nervous about that or not. She then erupted into a fit of giggles.

_"I wanna be an American idiot!" _

That was so random that I just had to laugh, joining Alice. I bolted to answer my phone, still laughing at the ringer I set it on.

"Back in the states, Storm?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, child" Storm answered kindly. "Xavier has requested that I check up on Clark in Maine."

"That's because my group is here and Logan found out" I sighed.

"How about we all meet up for some baseball?" she offered.

"You'd better be on the Cullen's team" I grinned.

"Pietro will be there as well."

I could hear the phone being snatched.

"Hay there, hot stuff" Pietro greeted.

I could hear Edward snarling behind me.

"Watch it, speedy, I'm older than you" I grinned.

He just grumbled at that.

"Give the phone back to Aunty O" I grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Aw, you're no fun" he whined like a child.

"See you tomorrow, little one" I heard Storm shout from the distance.

"Yeah, see you" I agreed.

I hung up the phone just as Pietro was saying something about me wearing a bikini top there.

"I don't know how… or why… but there is going to be a storm tomorrow…" Alice mused, staring off into space as she looked into the future.

"Storm – hence the name – has the ability to control the weather" I explained.

"So, Storm will be the one behind tomorrow's storm" Clark grinned, making another lame joke.

"Seriouasly?" Rosalie asked, ignoring Clark's comment.

"Yup" I grinned.

"Who was that boy?" Edward asked, speaking into my neck.

He gets territorial so easy. Though, I guess he has the right to be protective after getting me back after so long. Even still, the thought of him thinking I would be with Pietro is a little sad….

"My _Godson_" I said slowly.

He froze. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, showing him that there were no hard feelings.

**Again, I am really sorry about being gone for so long. But, I'm back now. **


	25. 21 Don't wanna go to bed

**I only have 2 reviews and 78 views for the last chapter. So, just in case, beware that this is the 3****rd**** new chapter I've done this week. **

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Who was that boy?" Edward asked, speaking into my neck. _

_He gets territorial so easy. Though, I guess he has the right to be protective after getting me back after so long. Even still, the thought of him thinking I would be with Pietro is a little sad…._

_"My Godson" I said slowly. _

_He froze. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, showing him that there were no hard feelings. _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Back to bed for the human" Esme teased.

_Hell no!_

I gave her the puppy eyes and she caved in less than a minute. Jasper was stiffening a laugh and Emmett was jealous, looking between me and his 'mother' in shock. Rosalie and Alice were beside their mates, giggling slightly. Carlisle was shocked, somewhat like Emmett was. Edward, however, wasn't as easy.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the guest room. I couldn't help but melt into his hold. Damn it, he knows my weaknesses!

Normally, I would have been the obedient little girl and gone to bed on my own. In all honesty, I really was kind of tiered. Though, I found the idea of Edward staying much more appealing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't let go, earning myself a grin from him. Then, the freaking cheat used the worst tactic in the history of tricks.

He freaking tickled me! How the hell do you fight against that?

In a flash, I was on the bed and he was in the chair. He was trying to keep a stern look but there was no stopping that smile of his.

"I know you're tiered, Bella" he stated.

There was no way that I was saying it out loud.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me because it is so short? Review and tell me. Cuss me out for all I care! Reviews are my proof that people actually read this story still, and I'm not gonna upload something if no one is going to read it. **


	26. 22 Visions of past

****

I am actually very ticklish, so I just had to add the tickle-attack! :P

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't let go, earning myself a grin from him. Then, the freaking cheat used the worst tactic in the history of tricks. _

_He freaking tickled me! How the hell do you fight against that?_

_In a flash, I was on the bed and he was in the chair. He was trying to keep a stern look but there was no stopping that smile of his. _

_"I know you're tiered, Bella" he stated. _

_There was no way that I was saying it out loud. _

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella – _I'll fall asleep and wake up to this all being a dream. _

I completely froze. That was the 2nd time I've heard my angel's voice!

She was now sitting up in the bed, grinning slightly.

"That would probably drive me insane" she said out loud.

"Bella… I- I heard you" I whispered in disbelief. "It was only for a second but…" I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm a mental shield" she explained. "It drives Xavier insane when I don't want to be found." She laughed a sad laugh.

"Why wouldn't you want to be found?" I asked curiously.

_And who is Xavier?_ I added mentally.

"Vampires may be easily distracted but I'm not" she whispered. "There were times that I just wanted to be alone."

Alice – _She suffered, Edward. She suffered more than you did. Ask her to show you like she showed me._

Bella was looking away, trying to put on an emotionless face. Though, every mask has eye-holes. Her eyes were so sad, so alone. I had to do something. I had to make this right again.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" Edward's tone was begging. "Will you show me like you showed Alice?" He seemed unsure at the last part.

"It… really wasn't that bad" I mumbled quietly. I wasn't convincing.

He was suddenly sitting beside me. His arms were wrapped around me and his chin was on my shoulder.

"Edward, I was pathetic when you left" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him as if he was going to leave.

"Ask anyone in this house, Bella" he whispered in my ear. "I didn't even want to live."

"Oh?" I grinned. "And what happened to vampires being easily distracted?"

"I lied" he told me, "at least in my case. Every single thought that went through my head was on you, my one and only love who I so foolishly left."

"I guess I got half my wish."

"Oh?"

I wrapped my mental shield around him and showed him my first time in collage.

**Edward's POV**

It was like I was having one of Alice's visions. My eyes went black and then I was suddenly floating as if I were a ghost. Someone had my hand. I looked at my side to see my Bella floating with me.

"Bella… this is…" I didn't know what to say.

She smiled at me and then shifted her gaze. I fallowed her eyes to see that we were now outside of what looked like an apartment building. There was someone sitting on one of the balconies, wrapped up in a thick blanket. It was Bella!

"I would do that a lot" she explained.

"So, this is you in collage?" I asked.

"I decided to be a good girl and pretend to be less of a mess than I really was. I got it in my head that you guys would be watching me so I decided that going to collage like I should… that it would make you happy. Though, faking it only went so far. I had absolutely no social life."

I saw her in class, getting grades better than all the rest. I saw her sleeping outside, memorized by the sight of the stars and the moon; it was so close that it looked like you could reach out and grab it. I saw her in Medical School, still at the top of her class.

I saw her stress as she got stronger and faster, more so than possible for a normal human. I saw her stress about being different, and the possibilities if she wasn't too careful. She was alone with her stress and worry. Her father had already died. She was completely alone.

"I shouldn't have left" I sighed. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I wasn't alone for long" she sighed.

I saw her meet her friends, one by one. I watched her group grow from one scared girl, to 2 scared girls, and then 4 confused people trying to make it in a world where they are frozen.

* * *

**Do I only have about, what, 20 people reading this. Come on! I used to get 20 reviews for a single chapter!**

**:'(**


	27. 23 Epologue of sorts?

**Last chapter, people. There may be a sequel, there may not. Want one? I won't know unless you tell me!**

**Anyway, here's what you came here for**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_"I shouldn't have left" I sighed. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry, Bella."_

_"I wasn't alone for long" she sighed. _

_I saw her meet her friends, one by one. I watched her group grow from one scared girl, to 2 scared girls, and then 4 confused people trying to make it in a world where they are frozen._

**Carlisle's POV**

The baseball game was… amazing. Someone batted for Pietro, but he ran for himself, being faster than even Edward. Storm sat the game out, taking Bella's place as the umpire.

We lost. They beat us so thoroughly that we looked like the humans, up against the inhuman vampires. They all laughed about it, and we all went back to our house. We talked.

It's been about a couple years sense we got back together. We're still together. Esme poses as the foster mother of their family, and I pose as the faster father of our first children. Now, we have the newest development.

"Congratulations, my child." Aro laughed when we went to inform the Volturi. "Dibs on Godfather!" he shouted to the other red-eyed vampires.

Several of them grumbled.

"Oh course" Bella grinned. "But, Godmother is taken."

"By who?" Emmett squeaked. "I wanted that."

We all laughed at the outburst.

"By Rose, of course." Bella grinned. "It would be Esme, but she's already the grandmother."

Esme and Rose both looked ready to cry.

"On one condition, my dear princess" Aro chuckled. "You must allow me to meet this child as soon as she is born."

"You're so sure that she's a girl. Wouldn't you prefer a boy?" Bella grinned.

"I've met the boys you've raised" Aro deadpanned.

Then, we went back home. Or, well, I thought we were. Instead, we appeared at this huge mansion, our private jet having landed in an underground, hidden hanger. A bald man approached us, several other people following behind him. Then, as soon as they were close enough, everyone flooded from behind the bald man and charged for a tackle.

"Don't you dare think that being pregnant is going to get you out of training for long, kid" an animal-like man grinned as he hugged Bella.

"And being pregnant won't get your out of story-telling duty at all." Storm grinned.

Storm and Pietro hadn't stayed. It was just Bella and her group who had been with us over the years. They looked older, so I guessed that, unlike Bella and her friends, they age.

"Has Godfather been taken yet?" the bald man grinned hopefully as he leaned over his wheelchair.

"You've already got grandfather, Charles." Storm grinned.

"And, yes, Aro was quick to call that title in Italy." Bella grinned. "Rose has godmother, too."

Everyone pouted, until Bella reminded them that they were already family anyways. Then, everyone was hyper again. More than a couple times, Bella had to pull us away before we got hit by a fireball or something like that.

"Be happy we have more control" Emmett grinned. "The most Jasper and I do is break doors."

"Yeah, but add Brandon, Dylan, Virgil, and Clark to that…" Bella grinned.

Yes, there was never a dull moment with my family. We were whole again. I pity our homes, though. Our basements may be indestructible danger-rooms, but the rest of the house usually isn't.

* * *

**Want to kill me for ending it like that? Want a sequel? Well, I won't know unless you tell me!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


End file.
